parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Merritt TrainBoy's Tomy Trust Thomas's List of Trains.
Here is a list of trains in Merritt TrainBoy's Shining Time Station's Trust Thomas and Other Stories US episodes. Trust Thomas and Other Stories *In Trust Thomas, the scene opens where Thomas, Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice, Thomas's special coach, puff along their branchline, only to meet Bertie, who needs some tar to mend his road. As Thomas arrives at the big station to deliver his five coaches, James is busily shunting some freight cars into a long line. As Percy pushes some freight cars together, Gordon and James, who is starting to pretend to be ill later trick Thomas, who, while shunting some freight cars, into picking up James's nine freight cars and take them to the quarry. After James's freight cars are loaded, Thomas heads back toward the junction, but gets pushed over the switches, then lands in a muddy pond, leaving Duck to take James's foolish freight cars away, and forcing Edward to help Thomas on his breakdown train back to the junction. Upon remembering the missing tar, Percy takes the tar to mend Bertie's road. *In Mavis, Mavis is a quarry diesel engine, who works for the Quarry Company, shunting several freight cars into a long line. When, Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie get sick and tired of Mavis shunting freight cars, they leave, making Mavis impressed. As Diesel oils up to Mavis, who is taking five freight cars and a caboose, Mavis complains to Diesel about Toby, who says that steam engines can just manage freight cars. Toby's line crosses the main road by the station, only to follow a farm lane. Frosty weather makes the lane rough hard and very slipperty. Toby, his two coaches, his van, freight cars, and caboose stop before the level crossing. When his fireman halts the traffic, Toby sets off with his coaches, van, freight cars, and caboose. Mavis tries to manage alone, but stops in the wrong place, and leaves Toby to push her back up the way she came, leaving Mavis to take the cars to the shed, and forcing her to go back to the quarry as fast as she can. *In Toby's Tightrope, at the quarry, Percy collects four freight cars of stone and a caboose, after telling Mavis to put the cars where Toby wants them. When Mavis obeys Percy's commands, she goes beyond the level crossing, and brings the freight cars into all their sidings. Toby, his coaches, and van, shunt the freight cars themselves, but get pushed toward a bridge collapsing apart into a tightrope, then stop in time. After Mavis rescues the freight cars and Toby and his coaches and van, Mavis talks to Sir Topham Hatt about letting Toby show her what to do, and feels as happy as she can, because she is really useful, and is now friends with Toby, Percy, and Thomas the Tank Engine. *In No Joke for James, James is seen pulling eleven freight cars and three coaches, a boxcar, and caboose. James later tries to trick Gordon into pulling freight cars that Thomas shunts for him, but while pulling the Express, James is caught by Sir Topham Hatt, when his joke backfires on him, after Percy goes by with eight freight cars and a caboose. Later, James makes an apology to Thomas, and gets a chance to pull eleven freight cars to the harbour by pushing and pulling them into their rightful places. James runs light with Jeremiah Jobling to meet Sir Topham Hatt, who makes James a really useful engine, and the pride of the railway. *In Percy's Promise, Thomas, Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice puff through the valley, with Edward following with three coaches. As Thomas and his coaches arrive, Percy, with seven freight cars and a caboose, later decides to take the children home. As James passes by with three coaches, a boxcar, and a caboose, Percy gets warned by a rainy weather storm, and takes Thomas's five coaches, and a caboose back home with the children on board, but lands in a river, and manages to get safely home to Thomas. After Percy gets uncoupled, he thanks Harold for saving him, before Thomas couples to his five coaches and caboose. *In Henry's Forest, Henry pulls three coaches, and arrives at his forest, which gets destroyed next morning. Henry, Donald, and Douglas set off with their log wagons and the Breakdown Train to clear the mess. As Toby and Thomas find Henry's forest broken, Toby decides to pull some wagons full of splendid young trees, and saves Henry's forest by fixing the whole part, and makes Henry feel pleased again. *In The Trouble with Mud, Gordon, covered in mud, attempts to pull the Express, but fails, and gets cleaned straight away when Thomas passes by with a freight train for him to pull. Gordon pulls several freight cars for the rest of his life, but helps James and the Express up the hill, and decides to pull the Express again. Note *Thomas has four facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, annoyed face, and sad face. *Gordon has three facial expressions like his happy face, angry face, and sad face. *James has four facial expressions like his happy face, red nosed face, scared face, and angry face. *Percy has three facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, and tired face. Category:Merritt TrainBoy